


Dancing Through Life

by Mishapocalyptic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU: Castiel is at a school dance, and his date, Meg, left him to dance with his best friend. When lady-killer Dean Winchester offers to get Cas out of there, well, he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Through Life

Castiel quietly admired the dancers on the floor. He sat alone in a corner, his date having abandoned him an hour prior. Cas didn’t mind; he didn’t like her that much anyway. Meg tended to be flighty, despite the obvious attraction to the well-dressed Castiel. 

Recently, Cas had started to question whether he liked her, or if he just admired her spirit. She was beautiful; he’d admit, but she didn’t seem to be his type. Honestly, nobody seemed to be his type. He had begun to think he was gay. 

Castiel was slightly afraid of it; being gay. He was worried that he wouldn’t be accepted at his high school. However, he had seriously considered coming out. After all, they accepted Dean Winchester. Then again, no one was surprised by it. But Cas? Nobody suspected it. At least, not that he could tell. 

He was a brainiac. He made straight As and was in the running for valedictorian, his life dream. Not only that, he was captain of the robotics team, something that the school held in high esteem. He was attractive; there was no denying. Fairly tall, though not as tall as Dean or his brother Sam. He had dark tousled hair, and usually donned slacks and a pullover sweater. If it was colder, he’d add a trench coat. His slick, put together looks had most of the girls swooning. 

On the other end of the spectrum, there was Dean Winchester. Resident bad boy. He slacked off in class and bribed the “nerds,” as he called them, like Castiel to do his homework for him. No one knew how he didn’t fail out, but the girls weren’t complaining. He had short, light brown hair, and a tan complexion. He was taller than Cas easily, and very fit. He always strutted around in leather jackets, t-shirts, and jeans. It was a fairly unimpressive wardrobe, but something about it screamed “chick magnet.” 

As Castiel sat by himself, he watched Meg try to make a move on Gabriel. Cas hoped that Gabriel would ignore her advances, but that was a long shot. 

Gabriel was Cas’s best friend, basically his brother. They had known each other since birth. However, Gabe was not only a jokester, but a ladies’ man. He couldn’t resist a girl vying for his attention. 

As Cas’s vision shifted to the floor, he noticed someone walking toward him and looked up. Dean Winchester. But what could he possibly want with Cas? It was prom, and none of the teachers had assigned homework. Dean also had a date; Cas was sure of it. 

“Hey,” Dean said halfheartedly as he approached. He took a seat next to Castiel and looked at him. He really is breathtaking, Dean thought. As Cas returned his gaze, a similar thought crossed his mind, but he quickly shooed it away. He couldn’t have feelings for Dean; that would be too out of the norm for him. 

“Hi,” Cas replied timidly. “What are you doing? Don’t you have a date?” 

“You mean did,” Dean corrected. 

“Huh?” Cas asked stupidly, cocking his head. Dean couldn’t help but admire how similar Cas was to a kitten. 

“My date ditched me. What about you?” Dean didn’t seem very upset about losing his date, something Castiel immediately noticed. 

“Oh... Meg ditched me, too.” Cas hung his head in shame. “I guess it’s not all bad, though. I can’t dance.” 

“I could teach you,” Dean offered, face completely nonchalant. Castiel’s heartbeat quickened ever so slightly, and Dean had butterflies in his stomach, hoping Cas would take up his offer. 

“Wouldn’t that look a little weird?” Cas asked. 

“Not for me.” Dean shrugged. “I mean, if you don’t wanna-” 

“No no! I do! I want to learn, but where would you teach me?” Dean smiled. 

“I have an idea...” Dean jumped up, and grabbed Castiel’s arm, tugging him along. 

“Where are we going, Dean?” Cas asked, running to keep up as Dean dragged him. 

“You’ll see!” Castiel laughed and followed behind. Dean ran out of the doors to the school gym, and hopped on his motorcycle. Cas faltered, and Dean looked up at him. “What?” 

“I’m just... I’m a little scared of riding on that thing. I’ve never ridden a motorcycle,” Castiel stammered out. 

“You’ll be fine, Cas. Just hold on to me.” Cas clambered on behind Dean, and Dean started the bike, pulling away from the curb. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. He prayed he wouldn’t fall off. 

Dean drove to a park nearby and parked the motorcycle. Castiel looked at him, disbelief etched into his pretty face. 

“What?” Dean asked, chuckling at Cas’s confused expression. 

“You didn’t strike me as the romantic type,” Cas stated simply. 

“Romantic? Of course I am!” Dean jokingly gasped with indignation. “I want our first date to be memorable.” Dean’s face dropped, realising what he had just said. He waited for Cas’s correction but it didn’t come. 

“Then you’ve achieved it. Wanna teach me how to dance now?” Castiel smiled at Dean, and Dean swept him up in his arms. 

They were there for hours, Dean teaching Cas everything from fox trot to tango. As the hours lingered on, Cas began to get tired, and Dean pulled him close, resting his head atop Castiel’s. They stood there, swaying slightly in their embrace. Cas realised that Dean was his type. Nobody else had ever compared. 

“Hey, Dean,” Cas began, voice muffled slightly from where his head rested against Dean’s chest. 

“Yes, Cas?” 

“Can we do this again sometime?” Cas pulled away a bit to look up at Dean. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Dean answered softly, smiling sweetly. Castiel couldn’t help the grin on his face as he settled once more against Dean’s chest. Dean embraced him, and both hoped that this would become commonplace. 

On the road alongside the park, Meg and Gabriel were driving back to Gabriel’s place. Meg looked out the window and saw two figures in the moonlight. She smiled, and when she saw Dean’s motorcycle, she knew that Castiel had finally gotten what he wanted.


End file.
